


Первые после первых

by Yozhik



Category: Beelzebub (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Первые после первых

– Это забавно, не правда ли, – говорит он, когда Нэнэ обвивает его цепью и шепчет «Что ты на сей раз замышляешь?», и, серьёзно кивнув, он негромко добавляет: – Нэнэ-тян.  
Ей хочется стереть эту улыбочку с его лица, останавливает её только то, что она сомневается, и немножечко – что она ему должна.  
Нацумэ разглядывает её с искренним интересом, словно впервые видит, сейчас опять скажет что-нибудь ласково-обидное, и, раз рука не поднимается ударить, Нэнэ резче дёргает цепь и делает то единственное, что приходит ей в голову.  
– Не любитель я таких игр, – улыбается Нацумэ, слизывая с губ ярко-красную кровь и ярко-розовую помаду. – Но всё возможно, Нэнэ-тян.


End file.
